


Cole Is A Knavish Lad

by KittyNomsDePlume (Extra_Pickles)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_Pickles/pseuds/KittyNomsDePlume
Summary: In an effort to alleviate the endless suffering of his friends, Cole plays Cupid for Blackwall and Inquisitor Trevelyan.Written for the14daysofDAloversprompt - Wildflowers.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Trevelyan, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cole Is A Knavish Lad

A clear, sweet breeze sweeps through the Inquisition camp overlooking Villa Maurel. Caught in conversation with the local requisition officer, the Inquisitor deftly catches a scroll that tumbles off the nearby table. Diligently she smooths it out and places it under the paper weight, all the while nodding absently at the remarks of the officer. Cole catches the way her eyes drift, slyly flickering time and again to where Blackwall packs his rucksack.

 _‘I don’t understand.’_ He can hear her think, as she only half-processes what the officer is telling her. _‘Why does he keep pushing me away?’_

“- the lures, it’d be a great help in keeping the Giants from harming travellers and our troops.” The requisition officer finishes at length.

“Ah, of course. I will make it a priority.” Evelyn informs the officer, bidding them farewell. It is a promise Cole hears her make a dozen times a day. He knows she is sincere each time she says it - everything is a priority for the Inquisitor. Except herself.

“Are we finally getting a move on then?” Sera exclaims from her perch, draped across the back of a wolf statue.

“Yes, Sera.” The Inquisitor sighs, putting on her hat and pulling the brim low to hide her expression. Sera slides down the statue, landing on nimble feet and anxious to leave the Emerald Graves. Blackwall stands, Evelyn’s own bedroll and pack in his hands. She tilts her face up, smiling at him, as he holds them out to her.

“Thank you,” she says, fingers deliberately brushing along his palm, as she takes them from him. Blackwall returns her warm smile, but quickly remembers himself, his gaze sliding away from hers in quiet shame.

‘ _The Inquisitor…you’re a liar…she deserves better…coward._ ’ Blackwall’s thoughts tumble haphazardly through his mind and Cole sighs. He does not understand the intricacies of love. All he knows is that his friends suffer needlessly, when the solution seems quite simple - even to him. Blackwall moves to the edge of camp, stone-faced and silent, awaiting the direction of the Inquisitor.

Evelyn’s smile fades too, pain blooming in her heart, as she slings her pack over her shoulders. She does not look at Blackwall, as she brushes past him and begins down the trail, trusting her companions to follow.

“She wants you as you are; no more, no less.” Cole whispers for Blackwall’s ears alone; unseen by his party, as they stride through the lush forest.

‘ _She doesn’t know what I’ve done_.’ Blackwall’s stomach churns with inner turmoil.

“You’re not that man anymore. She loves the man you’ve become.”

 _‘She couldn’t possibly, could she?’_ He glances at the back of the Inquisitor, as she carefully picks her way over a rough piece of terrain.

“Show her how you feel,” Cole insists and then reappears, popping into view beside Sera.

“Fuck!” the elf shouts, drawing Evelyn and Blackwall’s attention. “A little warning next time, _Creepy_ ,” she huffs and scurries ahead of Cole.

An arrow whistles through the air and Evelyn’s magic crackles to life around them, as Blackwall draws his sword and Sera leaps for cover. A split-second later the arrow is deflected by Evelyn’s barrier.

“Death to the Inquisitor!” The cry goes up from the Freemen as they rush the party.

Evelyn’s magic flows through them, making Blackwall a destructive force as he cuts a swathe through their enemies. For the rogues, they are swifter and sharper of eye. Sera cackles, as her arrows fly true, hobbling their attackers and leaving them easy prey for her companions. Cole flits around the battlefield - delivering death as swiftly and painlessly as he can.

“Ev!” Cole turns at Blackwall’s shout; the burly warrior races to intercept a Freeman that barrels toward the Inquisitor. Blackwall’s shield comes up too slow, the Freeman’s heavy maul glancing off and striking Blackwall’s shoulder. Cole materialises on the Freeman’s back, dagger sliding between the joints of his armour. Gasping his last breath, the warrior falls to the ground, the battle over.

“Is everyone alright?” The Inquisitor asks, eyes rapidly scanning them all.

“I’ll be better after a drink,” Sera grumbles.

“Hear, hear.” Blackwall seconds as he cleans his blade. They take a moment to catch their breath, before the Inquisitor sets a brisk pace; as eager as the rest of them to return to Skyhold.

Colour splashes across the foothills of the Frostbacks.Warm peaches and soft golds of sunset, as they make camp for the evening. Their remaining journey through the Dales had been uneventful, allowing them to make good time. The hardest stretch remains before them though; the dreaded climb up the mountain path to Skyhold. Blackwall grunts quietly, as he helps Cole pitch their tents and the spirit can sense the pain emanating from him. Her eyes ever glancing at Blackwall, Evelyn has also noticed the way in which he favours his left shoulder.

“Are you hurt?” she asks, when he finally slumps down beside the fire.

“Jarred it a bit during that last fight,” Blackwall dissembles, downplaying his injury.

“Let me see,” Evelyn insists.

“It’s nothing my Lady, rest will see it right,” he stubbornly protests.

“You wait for a healer at Skyhold, but Evelyn is right here.” Cole interjects and Evelyn scowls at Blackwall.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she berates him, and Blackwall glares daggers at Cole’s passive, unreadable face. Reluctantly he unfastens his coat, and as he shrugs it off his shoulders he cannot stifle the hiss of pain that passes his lips.

“ _Nothing!_ ” Evelyn scolds, loosening the cords of his undershirt before he can protest. She pulls the collar to one side to inspect his shoulder, making a displeased sound as she eyes his wound. “You’re black and blue,” she chides.

“Warden Blue-balls, ain’t that the truth.” Sera snickers from the far side of the camp, trussing a rabbit for supper.

“ _Sera_ …” Blackwall grinds out in warning and Sera chortles as she turns her attention back to her task. Blackwall winces as Evelyn presses her palms over his shoulder and her hands bloom with a soft light. He releases his caught breath in a slow sigh of relief, as the Inquisitor directs healing energy into his flesh.

Evelyn keeps her features tightly schooled behind a professional mask, but Cole can sense her heartbeat quicken, as her fingers press against Blackwall’s firm muscles. She aches to let her hands roam lower, to explore the hidden terrain of his body.

Blackwall also quickly dismisses rogue thoughts from his mind, fighting the urge to pull Evelyn onto his lap. To demonstrate to her the depths of his affection and lavish her with tender ministrations of his own. Instead, his fingers strangle the log on which he rests, until Evelyn withdraws her hands, stepping away from him.

Cole doesn’t understand how they cannot see it, their mutual desire electric in the air - so tangible to him. Their thoughts so loud and vibrant, it would be an effort for him to shut them out.

“Thank you,” Blackwall mutters, as he tentatively rolls his shoulder. Evelyn nods at him and retreats into the woods.

“Now _,_ ” Cole insists in Blackwall’s ear. “Show her.”

‘ _It’s foolish_.’ Blackwall resists Cole’s suggestion, glancing down to where his rucksack lies at his feet.

“It’s not, she will like it,” Cole assures him and with a surreptitious glance to be sure Sera is distracted, Blackwall retrieves something from his pack; dashing after Evelyn before his courage fails him.

When they catch up to her, she is crouched before a small stream which trickles down from the mountains. Evelyn rises at Blackwall’sapproach, drying the icy water on her face with the sleeve of her robe. She turns to regard Blackwall, her pulse fluttering - uncertain, yet hopeful.

“My Lady,” he stammers, rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck.”

“Show her.” Cole urges once more and Blackwall stumbles toward Evelyn. He holds out the small bundle of cornflowers, frowning at how sadly they wilt. He attempts to snatch them away in shame, but Evelyn catches his wrist, prying the limp bundle from his fingers. A bashful smile plays at the corners of her mouth and all coherent thought flees Blackwall’s mind, due to the gleam of delight in her warm eyes.

“For me?” she asks with sincere astonishment, breaking Blackwall from his trance.

“I… I know they are a paltry gift, compared to what you’re used to.”

“Used to?” Evelyn laughs lightly. “No-one has ever given me flowers before,” she confesses breathlessly.

“How is that possible?” Blackwall’s heavy brow rises in astonishment. “You deserve blooms every day - ones as radiant and lovely as you.” A rosy blush creeps across the Inquisitors cheeks. “These are… it was an impulse.” Blackwall explains hurriedly. “I saw them growing in a patch of scorched earth, as we passed through the Plains. I thought it was remarkable that something could still grow, amongst all that death and despair. That there remained hope for renewal.”

Evelyn glances down at the cornflowers, fingers tracing their delicate petals with reverence.

“They made me think of you.” Blackwall boldly closes what little space remains between them. “You give me hope, when before I never dared to dream.” He raises trembling hands, to lay the barest of touches beneath her elbows. “That redemption is possible, even for a man such as I.”

“Then these are the most beautiful flowers I could ever hope for.” Evelyn gifts him a dazzling smile, as her fingers skim up over his chest, to curl in his beard. Blackwall dips his head, slanting his mouth toward Evelyn’s, but hesitates at the last moment and Cole resists the urge to physically mash them together. He is beginning to understand the deep exasperation felt by the rest of their companions, whenever they are in the company of the Inquisitor and Blackwall.

Blessedly, Evelyn presses upward, laying a soft kiss against Blackwall’s lips. Her hand curls tight around his neck, giving him no ground to escape. Blackwall surrenders, wrapping his arms around the mage, as he deepens their kiss.

Cole sighs in relief and takes a moment to bask in the pure joy that surges from them both. He materialises back at camp, startling Sera so badly she nearly drops the rabbit into the fire. Cole feels something like a smirk twitching on his lips, as Sera rounds on him.

“Friggin’ arse-biscuit!”


End file.
